Just a Little Longer
by Apple Fairy
Summary: He realized they weren't like other couples. They were very subtle about their love. Very quiet, just like her breathing when she slept. NataliaxAsch. Oneshot, Slight fluff


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

Well, here's a NataliaxAsche fic for you. I hope you enjoy it:3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tales of the Abyss.

* * *

_Just a Little Longer_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_ Tell me again, why do I love you? _

_Why do I crave your words and touch?_

_Why do I act so crazy at the thought of you?_

_Tell me again…what is love, and why do I feel it for you?_

* * *

Up. Down. Up. Down.

Her chest raised up and down with every small breathe. Her eyelashes cast small shadows on her cheeks, her blue eyes closed. Her blonde hair fell carelessly across her cheeks. He noticed all of this, silently.

He didn't know why he was there. He couldn't even remember at the moment. In fact, he didn't really care.

All that mattered and existed was her.

Her and her delicate body under the sheets, her curves only barely visible. Her, and her golden, wavy hair, and her light blue eyes that sparkled when she said his name. Her, and her strong, brave demeanor and kind, soft words she gave to her citizens. However, she spoke differently when she talked to him. It was as if she had a secret storage of kind words reserved just for him and him only. Words that no one else would be able to hear. Not the replica, or Guy, or any of them.

Just him.

He bit his lower lip. He had to get out of here. What if she woke up? What would he say? 'Sorry, but I couldn't stop staring at you while you slept. I'm not creepy at all, really.'?

Asch frowned and fought back the urge to scoff. He had to be quiet. Any sound could wake up any of them. He looked over the other bodies. The blond hair of his old lost friend, the closed eyes of the descendant of Yulia, the scattered sheets of the little brat and…the replica. He glared at him. He hated him. He had taken everything from him. His mother and father, his friends, her…

He shook his red head and looked back to her sleeping body. Now wasn't the time to get angry at the dreck.

He wouldn't let him ruin the moment.

Natalia smiled a little in her sleep. Asch felt his heart jump in bliss. He quickly calmed himself and examined the curve of her smile. She looked lovely when she smiled. In his opinion, though, she looked better when she talked of her country; when she talked of Kimlasca.

She was a true princess. One who cared for even the poorest peasant. Who worried over every small detail. Who strived for no war, for peace, for what was good for her people.

Asch thought Natalia was beautiful when she acted strong, not when she smiled or laughed, or anything clichéd like that. He didn't care for her like the romance novel heroes did their lovers. He realized then, that Natalia's and his relationship wasn't like other couples. Not like the silly fairytales Largo read to Arietta of the prince and princess's inevitable wedding, or the romance novels that Noir read, gushing over the 'eternal love and kisses' the lovers always had.

No, they had a strange relationship. Rarely did they see each other. He always worked alone, trying his best to help them from the shadows (He knew that dreck wouldn't be able to survive without his help…). She was always trying to help the others in the light, traveling with them. Rarely did they talk, but when they did, they knew what was there, as subtle as it was.

Yes. That's what their relationship was. Subtle and silent, but it was there.

They never touched one another. No reassuring pats on the shoulders, or cuddling, or anything else other couples tended to do. No, they offered support to each other with words and nothing else. And Asch thought, maybe that was all they needed.

He didn't have a problem with their strange, no-touching, rarely-meeting relationship. It was there, and that was good.

She was there, sleeping, and that was good, too.

He remembered why he was there. He wondered if the Dark Wings had noticed if he was gone yet. Or, had they seen him accidentally open the other room's door when he leaned against it? Had seen his surprised face when he realized _she_ was there? Asch wondered why it was even unlocked. Had the Dark Wings plotted this? It seemed like their thing…

He shook his red head. No. Maybe it was just the replica being stupid again.

He shrugged all these thoughts away once more. He wouldn't let it ruin this moment. He wouldn't let it ruin the look of blue moonlight bathing her face. Wouldn't let it ruin the chance for him to examine every shadow and curve and blonde hair on her. She looked so peaceful.

He suppressed a smile. It was unlike how she looked in battle. When Natalia fought or healed, she had a rushed look on her face, a mix of fury and determination. She was beautiful then, too.

Asch loved all her looks. He loved the determined princess willing to risk anything for her people. He loved the healing archer giving all her energy to her comrades, either to help them or cure them. He loved the quiet girl that had looked at the sunrise in Sheridan, smiling at their promise. He even loved the little girl who he had pinky-promised with.

He loved all of her.

Asch looked outside, to the moon and stars. He wondered what Natalia liked about _him_. His charming short-temper or his suave anti-social attitude? Asch smirked at himself. He didn't see what she could like about him. Maybe he could ask her?

No. He wouldn't. It didn't matter. He pondering her feelings for him didn't matter now.

All that mattered was this moment and her and her soft breathes and the peace and warmness he felt in his heart.

He knew this moment wouldn't last forever. Moments as quiet and peaceful and as nice as this didn't come often for him. Always rushing around, fighting, following orders, giving orders, and going behind Van's back was mostly what Asch did. He didn't have time for friends like the replica, and he didn't want them either. He was fine on his own.

But when a chance such as this came, to see her sleeping façade, he couldn't help himself. He didn't have moments like this a lot. Why not indulge in this guilty pleasure just this once?

So he soaked in all of it. Let himself take in the warmth in his heart, and her soft silent breathes, preserving the memory as best as he could, so if he ever got despaired, he could take out this memory from his recollections and remember all the details and the feelings. Maybe it would make things better.

She turned on her side, exposing her back to Asch. He felt a slight pang in his heart, but shrugged it off. It was getting late. He would set out tomorrow and he needed to be fully awake for that.

Asch got up from the chair he had pulled up and felt his heart fall in despair. _Not so soon. Just a little longer._ It pleaded. Asch frowned. He wanted to stay. He knew that; He craved to stay and look at her just a little longer. To watch over her like some sort of guardian angel.

But he had work to do. He had responsibilities. He was sure even Natalia would urge him to go. He liked that about her, as well. How she knew when people had to get serious.

He shook off this thought and turned to leave.

But, apparently, someone would have none of that.

Asch widened his eyes a little when he felt a small tug at his tabard. He looked behind him and widened his eyes even more.

Natalia held the back of it with her small hand and looked at him with sad pleading eyes. Thoughts rushed through his head. She was awake? Had she been awake this whole time? How long? And why didn't she say anything?

"Don't go." She whispered. Asch stared at her for awhile, and calmed himself down. He stared at her dully, and tore off her grip. Natalia began to ask him to stay again, but he turned back and sat once again in the chair.

She smiled a sleepy smile at him, and plopped back down on the bed. She closed her eyes and the two stayed like that for awhile, in sweet silence.

"…What do you want me to do?" He asked her quietly. Natalia smiled, her eyes still closed.

"Just stay there. Until I fall asleep."

Asch nodded his head.

"Natalia?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Hm?"

He knew the words that most people would say to their lovers in a moment like this. Three little words, three syllables, and eight letters were all he had to utter to make the moment like other couple's moments.

But Natalia and he weren't a regular couple. And that was fine with him.

"Sweet dreams, Natalia."

"Thank you, Asch."

* * *

That's the end of it! I hope you enjoyed it!

This was basically what I thought of Asch and Natalia's relationship. They're a very subtle and supporting pairing, that I just don't see a lot anymore.

And, no, I don't know when this is set, but I know it's when Van's still alive and such.

And if you want to review, no spoilers please. I haven't finished the game yet.(HINT: I'm only starting to enter Eldrant.) xD

Well, thank you for reading! I hope you have a wonderful day! Ciao!

-Apple Fairy


End file.
